SIBLINGS OI
by Gailea122
Summary: The Bladebreakers including kenny, hillary, and daichi's brothers and sisters are coming to visit. and depending on how it goes they might stay. warning may contain swearing and YAOI in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

hi. this is my first fanfic. i'm a little nervous, but i don't mind flames. but please try to be nice 0)  
**_disclaimer: _**i do not own beyblade no matter how hard i wish i don't.

**_Chapter one: Kai's sister  
_**

**"Tyson get up!!!"** Kai yelled at bluenette getting more pissed off by the second. "Shh. I'm trying to sleep Kai "Max replied grogily." Hn. That's why I'm yelling Max. We have to be up early today to pic up the others from the airport." Kai was rubbing his brow now from frustration. "Oh yeah that's right. he, he, he I nearly forgot............zzzzzz" he'd fallen asleep again "Grr. that's it "Kai stormed out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with a bucket full of ice and tipped on max and Tyson's shared bed... "ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "Enough with ice already Kai." Tyson shrieked angrily at the team captain. "Well you should learn to listen to your alarm clock then hadn't you?" "Kai could you come up with a less deafening way to wake us up please? My ears can't take much more" "like I told Tyson listen too your alarm!" sighing he turned his attention back to Tyson who had fallen asleep again. Feeling the anger well up inside of him he stole the quilt from the two boys and threw it too the floor. "Max?" "Yeah K-Kai?" "Wake Tyson up. NOW!!!" "Ok. see you in a minute" with that Kai walked out of the room and went to see if Rei was up yet, before checking with chief and Hillary. 'With all this I should get a medal' he thought to himself. Sighs and then opens the door to the chief's room. "Kenny? You awake yet?" he said softly. He noticed Kenny shift his position slightly. "Uh huh. Why?" "Because we have to pick up the others from the airport." 'Why has everybody forgot that but me?' he silently asked himself. "Get ready I'll finish waking up the others. Ok?" "Ok" with that he left Kenny's room. Now onto Hillary. Bah. 'Why am I the only one who has to do this? Oh yeah, I'm the only one who bothers getting up on time. Sighing he entered Hillary's room. "Hillary? You up?" "Ah huh. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready Kai. "Ok. It's nice to know that someone else besides me was up at the proper time." Hillary gave him a quick smile before he left the room. 'At least he's not grumpy today. That's good. I wonder what everyone's family is gonna look like anyway. Expecially Kai's...  
In Rei's room… "Kon. Get your ass out of bed now!"  
"But I'm tired." As he said it he pulled the covers over his head. Kai growled slightly in his throat. "Kon if you don't get your ass out of bed now i'll make you train in the rain for 5 hours straight!!!" "Ok, ok I'm up. I'm up." "I'll give you 10 minutes and if you're not downstairs i'll do to you what i did to Tyson and Max..." Now fully awake he sprang up, "What did you do to Tyson and Max anyway?" Seeing Kai smirk he decided it probably best not knowing. "WAHHHH!!!" "Huh?" "Thats only Daichi, he's hungry. Iswear it's like having two Tysons around here..."

At the airport  
Everyone was in a rush to find each others brothers and sisters...Kai he was just walking normally behind them. Rei looked over at him. Why is he so uncaring? Even towards his family. I wonder what his sister looks like anyway. Almost on cue a beautiful girl with two toned red hair and pale skin walked past. She had red marks on her face similar to Kai's andfire orangehair at the front and deep crimson red hair at the back. Her eyes where kind of a clouded purple. They looked to be holding a secret or a mystery maybe but either way you could tell that goodlooks ran in the Hiwatari family.Except for Voltaire ofcourse. She had a beautiful figure, and seemed to curve in every right way.Tyson just kept staring at her figure with his mouth almost brushing the floor so as she went past she elbowed him and said "Would you mind cleaning up your drool? People have to walk onit." With thast said she walked over to Kai  
She stood there and looked at him for a moment before saying "Brother it's been awhile..."  
"Yeah...It's good to see you Imi." "You too." saying that they both bowed and went silent. "Kai thats your sister? Thats so not fair my sister looks like an elf" Tyson complained slightly,. He was still looking at Imi's figure, which was annoying her and Kai. But before they got the chance to do anything they heard a scream of excitement...."REI!!!!"


	2. Rei's sister and Tyson brother

Hi. sorryI took so long to update but I've had some trouble at school with a friend, and his girl. Thank you for your reveiws. I'll try to space outmy paragraphs more this time. (In resopnse to a reveiwer) I'll try to update faster this time too.  
Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Beyblade. I REALLY WISH I COULD.

**_Chapter2 Rei's sister and Tysons brother_**

"REI........."someone shouted excitedly. With the sudden noise everyone turned their heads to see a young girl about 15/16 years of age with long black and purple hair. She had blue eyes similar to the shade of Max's; she was about the same height as Rei and wore similar oriental clothing. She ran over to Rei and hugged him tightly. "Brother it's been way to long since I last saw you how have you been?" She asked kindly. "I've been good. You?" He smiled sweetly at his sister. "Yeah, the village is pretty quiet though it's so boring without you there. There's absolutely no good bey blade material anymore." She sighed and shrugged it off. Rei suddenly perked up. "Hey if you want some good bey battle material then let me introduce you to the bladebreakers." "Cool. I've always wanted to meet these guys.I mean Rei talks about you all the time i feel like i've known you as long as he has." "Joubie this is Hillary." "It's nice to meet you Joubie" Hillary said while extending a hand friendly."Nice to meet you too." she said as she shook it."Hey you see the ice cubes leaning on the wall over there? That's Kai and his sister Imi." Kai just glared at him. Imi followed her brother's lead. Joubie giggled at the action. "Hi." When she received no words from either of them she turned to Rei with a puzzled look. "Don't worry about Kai he's always like that. I guess his sisters the same. Anyway this is Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Daichi." "It's nice to meet you all" "Nice too meet you too."  
"Yo Tyson..." "Huh? Oh my god... Hey bro. Guys this is my older brother Matt Kinoyama." With that being said Tyson took a bow and waved his hands. "hi. it's nice to meet you guys. Tysons told me so much about you." Sayingthat he smiled happilly. Kai looked over to Tysons brother. He was dressed in a red shirt that had a penquinon the frontsaying gay pride, blue faded cords and black shoes. He had dark brown hair with blonde tips, he had the most beautiful green eyes he'd seen in a long time. 'Hm. Not bad. He definantly got the looks in that family...well him and Hiro. Tyson completely skipped them.' He thought absent-mindedly. Seeing Kai look at him made him smile he wasn't quite sure why though. I mean sure he was beautiful and had that bad boy attitude but still...I mean okI know I'm gay and they've probably guessed thatI am by now too. Rei and Kai andMaxare gay. So I know that they're not homophobes. I'm really happy about the fact that Kai is gay, well hes bi, so that means thatI have a shot.I hope I have a shot anyway.

KAI'S POV  
"So....who's meant to arrive next?" Rei asked at last, his feline curiosity finally getting the better of him. "I think it's Kenny's brother, then Max's, then Hillary's sister." Kai replied to his little neko.He loved being able to call Rei that. None of the others knew that he and Rei where dating. They didnt need to know. It wasnt their buisness it was only his and his kittens. Not even our family know about it. Ok I know Imi wont mind me dating Rei and Joubie wont mind either probably... but it was nice to be able to have this secret. The rest of the team knew he and Rei were gay. But they didn't need to know that they were dating. They would have to tell them eventually...but just not yet. "Hey guys another plane just landed..."


End file.
